Soirée spéciale
by Dragonha
Summary: On ne parle jamais de la fête d'Halloween à l'école Cross ! Pourquoi ? Pour une bonne raison, ce n'est pas le soir où les créatures de la nuit se déchainent pour rien !


**Auteur :** Drag ^^

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi ! Tout est à l'auteur : Matsuri Hino.

**Warning :** Lemon en bonne et du forme entre hommes ! Yaoi, quoi, comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** OS Halloween. Légèrement UA (et ooc) parce que Zéro est humain. On ne parle jamais de la fête d'Halloween à l'école Cross ! Pourquoi ? Pour une bonne raison, ce n'est pas le soir où les créatures de la nuit se déchainent pour rien !

Bonne lecture !

**Soirée spéciale **

Début du mois d'octobre au lycée Cross. Kaien Cross, le directeur, avait prévu de fêter tous les événements marquants, comme Noël, Pâques ou autre fête du genre pour célébrer en partie son école mixte, vampire/humains. Ceci inclut donc de fêter le 31 octobre : Halloween. Et puis c'était un bon moyen pour rapprocher une fois de plus les deux races.

« Non ! » cingla une voix ferme. « Mais pourquoi, Kaname ? » supplièrent deux voix, que l'on reconnaîtra par les voix de Yûki Cross et son père. « Parce que ! Un point c'est tout. Cette fois, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Halloween n'est pas une fête à fêter. Alors faîtes là dans votre coin, si ça vous chante, mais les vampires n'y participeront pas. J'espère que c'est clair ! »

Si Zéro Kiryu, le demi-frère de Yûki, avait été là, il se serait pour une fois étonné de la perte de contrôle du légendaire Kuran Kaname., chef incontesté des vampires de ce lieu, et personne calme en toute circonstance.

Cependant, le garçon était pour ainsi dire occupé en ville, à tuer des Level E qui ne se contrôlaient plus du tout. Une fois rentré, notre argenté préféré s'autorisa une douche bien chaude, il prévoyait déjà de continuer son livre, quand soudain !

Un bruit monstre se fit dans le couloir, on aurait juré que quelqu'un courrait comme un mastodonte. On n'était pas loin de la vérité, deux furies débarquèrent bientôt dans sa chambre. « Dans la salle de bain, chérie, j'entends l'eau. » Il aurait juré que dans cette simple phrase se dissimulait un ton pervers.

« ZERO ! » hurlèrent les deux folles. « Waah ! Non mais ça ne va pas, dehors ! » « Pas question, Zéro ! Il faut qu'on parle maintenant ! » s'écrièrent en même temps les deux voyeurs. « Mmm, Zéro, je vois que tu prends soin de ton corps, c'est très bien. Une petite merveille comme ça, faut l'entretenir. » commenta Kaien, ses yeux matant la chute de rein, et les fesses, de son 'fils'.

« Pervers. » lança Zéro, il tira comme il put son rideau de douche, et se couvrit au moins le bas, laissant son torse à la vue de ses gêneurs. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Zéro, faut qu'on réfléchisse tous les trois à un plan. » décida Yûki, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Quoi, quel plan ? » interrogea le garçon. « Voilà, le topo mon Zéro. Je voudrais organiser une soirée pour Halloween, tout le monde confondu évidemment. Seulement, Kaname s'est montré très strict, trop si tu veux mon avis. Il refuse catégoriquement de les laisser participer à la fête. » lui résuma le directeur.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je ne vais pas aller le voir pour lui demander de réviser son jugement, Yûki a plus de chance. Et puis, on n'est pas un peu vieux pour Halloween ? » « Raah ! Zéro, on ne fera qu'une soirée dansante déguisée, je ne vois pas le mal ! Et puis, j'ai déjà essayé de faire céder Kaname mais j'ai fait chou blanc aussi. » lui rétorqua la brune.

« Laissez tomber alors ! Je me fous d'Halloween, débrouillez-vous sans moi. Maintenant foutez le camp, je veux finir ma douche avant l'apocalypse. » « Zéro ! C'est ton devoir en tant que chargé de discipline de trouver une solution ! Maintenant ! » s'énerva l'adulte.

« Mais fichez-moi la paix ! Je ne sais pas moi, vous avez qu'à reconvoquer Kuran et lui demander pourquoi il ne veut pas pour commencer. Aviser ensuite. Bon, c'est trop demander d'être seul dans MA salle de bain. » « C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi il ne veut pas ? » se demanda sa sœur. Le père secoua la tête pour faire savoir son ignorance sur le sujet. « Je l'appelle, on va bien voir. »

« Faites ça ailleurs, bordel ! » « Allô, Kaname ? Oui, tu peux venir me voir dans la chambre de Zéro. Oui, c'est important. Quoi ? Pourquoi dans la chambre de Zéro ? Ben parce qu'on y est, et que je trouve idiot de retourner à mon bureau pour cinq minutes de discussion. » s'expliqua l'homme au téléphone.

Peu de temps après, le vampire entrait dans la pièce comme dans un moulin. « Pourquoi une réunion dans la salle de bain ? » s'étonna le beau brun. « Comme ça. Et ce sera pratique, nous saurons tous les trois pour quelles raisons tu refuses de fêter Halloween. » lancèrent ensemble les deux Cross.

« Allez faire ça dans l'autre pièce, bande de pervers ! » émergea de derrière le rideau. « NON ! On te l'a déjà dit fiston, on préfère rester ici. » rétorqua Kaien. Kuran soupira. « Pourquoi devrais-je toujours tout raconter. Faites la fête comme vous le désirez mais les vampires ni participeront pas, point final. Et ne m'énervez plus avec ça. »

Là-dessus, le jeune homme sortit et retourna rapidement à son dortoir. « Bon, ça n'a pas marché. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, papa ? » souffla Yûki. « Virez d'ici pour commencer ! » tenta une nouvelle fois l'argenté.

Cependant, les protestations du pauvre garçon n'eurent aucune voie au chapitre. Ses deux crétins de parents restèrent dans la salle de bain et réfléchirent, très difficilement, à un plan. « Bon sang, Zéro, tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main ! » « J'ai déjà dit non ! Et arrêter de vous incruster dans MA chambre, dans MA salle de bain, y en a marre à la fin, merde ! »

« Langage, Zéro-chan. » le reprit son père. « Grr ! M'énervez à toujours tout décider pour les autres, et particulièrement pour moi. Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de me mettre devant des faits que j'exècre ? » rétorqua la voix hargneuse de Zéro. « Yatta ! C'est ça, chérie, merci mon ange, t'es un amour. » déblatéra le père à toute vitesse.

« Hein ? Pas compris Pa. » l'interpella Yûki. « Mais c'est tout simple ma chérie. On fait comme d'habitude. On prépare tout, avec discrétion s'entend. Et on mettra Kaname et ses amis devant la salle remplie de monde. Ils ne pourront pas se défiler. » « Mais c'est vrai, t'es fantastique papa chéri. » sautilla la jeune fille. « Je le sais, je le sais. » concéda l'homme avec suffisance.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'enfin les deux Cross se retirèrent. Du moins ce que crut Zéro quand il tira son rideau et voulut sortir de la douche. « Waah ! T'es vraiment super bien roulé, fiston. Viens là que je te nettoie. » susurra le directeur. Ni une ni deux, il fut assommé par une bonne droite et jeté dans le couloir sans ménagement.

Le garçon, seul, et ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'affala sur son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet et lut une bonne demi-heure avant d'éteindre. Il se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée avec un soupir de bien-être, éradiquant cette soirée de fou de son esprit.

Le lendemain, tout se déroula normalement, à l'exception faite que Yûki s'éclipsait bien trop pour paraître naturelle. Si elle voulait garder son secret, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle travaille dur, très dur même. A ce train-là, tout le monde aurait vite fait de comprendre ce qu'elle tramait.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne s'améliora pas le moins du monde. Si bien qu'au bout de quatre jours, le président de la Night Class se décida à enquêter. « Kiryu, je dois te parler, dans ma chambre à 20 h 00. » parvint-il à glisser au chargé de discipline lors du changement de classe. Après un bref échange de regard, Zéro lui céda.

A l'heure dite, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent, Zéro escalada un lierre situé sous le balcon de la chambre du vampire. La porte-fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte exprès et il rentra sans plus se gêner. « Ah, Kiryu, pour une fois tu es à l'heure, tant mieux. » s'éleva la voix du brun.

L'humain se retourna et quelques rougeurs ne tardèrent pas à colorer son visage. Kuran était en serviette ! Il ne savait pas qu'il devait s'habiller pour recevoir du monde ? Non ! Eh ben, il devrait nom d'un chien !

'_Putain, va te concentrer si t'es gay et qu'un mec se poste devant toi, quasi à poil !'_ pensa Zéro catastrophé intérieurement. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kuran ? J'ai une ronde à faire je te rappelle, surtout que ta chère Yûki a eue l'excellente idée de me laisser tout le boulot. » lança-t-il. L'autre haussa un sourcil. « Ma chère Yûki ? L'ironie ne te va pas, Kiryu. Et puis, c'est ta demi-sœur il me semble. Mais passons, c'est justement d'elle dont je veux parler. »

« Ben, vas-y. » répliqua Zéro. « Bien, je la vois trop souvent rôder près de ce pavillon. Elle n'est franchement pas discrète, et je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle mijote. Et mon petit doigt me dit que Kaien étant dans le coup, j'aurais plus de chance de te faire dire la vérité. Alors je pose ma question, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

« Je devrais peut-être te le dire, vu qu'ils m'ont dit que tu avais piqué une grosse colère… mais je suis un semblant solidaire avec ma famille adoptive. » répondit l'argenté. « Mmm. Dans ce cas, Zéro-kun, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu avoues tout. » _'Rooh ! Le saligaud ! Il avait tout prévu, c'était pour ça qu'il était dans cette tenue ! Grr !' _

Et en effet, le vampire était prêt, prêt à beaucoup de choses pour que Kiryu parle. Mais leurs pensées étaient diamétralement opposées. En quelques secondes, le beau brun se retrouvait dans le dos dans sa proie et lui broyait pratiquement le bras. « Alors, Zéro ? Tu vas cracher le morceau ? Ou faut-il que j'y aille plus franchement.

Non, valait mieux pas, parce que s'ils restaient aussi proches, le garçon ne répondait plus de ses gestes. « Ok, ils vont bêtement préparés leur bal d'Halloween et vous mettre devant les faits, devant les humains. » Si Kaname fut surpris que son ennemi dépose les armes si vite, il le fut encore plus à ses paroles.

Il lâcha le bras et s'éloigna en pestant. « Mais putain, ils sont inconscients ! Quels crétins c'est deux là, ils ne peuvent pas abandonner l'idée. » « Kuran, si tu m'expliquais parce que j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre là. Il y a un rapport entre la nuit du 31 octobre et vous, c'est ça ? »

« Si t'as compris ne pose pas de question stupide. On est juste incontrôlable cette nuit-là mais à part ça, tout va bien. S'ils mettent leur plan à exécution, je ne donne pas cher de la peau des gamins de cette école. » balança le Sang Pur.

« Alors, j'aurais bien une idée à te proposer. » lança le jeune surveillant. « Dis toujours. » « Ben, je me disais qu'en allant mettre la pagaille dans leur salle, ça les minerait pour un moment. Tu ne crois pas ? » répondit le jeune humain.

« Minute, Kiryu, pourquoi tu veux nous aider, toi ? Ca me paraît bizarre. » déclara suspicieusement le brun. « Y a rien de bizarre, juste que j'en ai marre de toujours suivre les idées loufoques de ces deux là. Et puis, Halloween franchement, et un bal en prime, non merci ! Je préfère lire un bouquin plutôt que de supporter une soirée où je devrais veiller sur tout le monde tout le temps. »

« T'oublie Yûki là. » « Non, sûrement pas. A ton avis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Pour danser et passer du temps avec toi. Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, elle est folle de toi, comme toutes les filles. » répliqua Zéro.

« Ok, ça je sais, reprit Kaname, seulement, pas de chance pour elles, aucune fille ne m'intéressera jamais. Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. » « Oh. » trouva juste à répondre l'autre. « Bon, amènes-toi Kiryu, tu vas me montrer cette fameuse salle. On suit ton plan, ça veut mieux qu'autre chose, sinon je vais aller m'énerver sur le directeur, et j'en ai ras la claque. » dit Kuran en ouvrant sa porte.

Pour une fois d'accord sur quelque chose, Zéro mena son complice d'un soir dans les couloirs du pavillon de nuit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la grande salle de réception, servant de classe aux cours de danse. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. » murmura sombrement le vampire. « Vous doutez de quoi président ? » La voix venait de derrière. Aidô et Kain se trouvaient à côté d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez hors de votre chambre, vous deux ? » demanda Kaname avec un regard noir. « On était curieux de savoir ce que VOUS vous fichiez avec le Kiryu. Vous vous détestez, vous vous rappelez ? » sourit Aidô. « Grr. Silence, idiot. On s'est alliés juste ce soir. Cross veut qu'on participe à un bal d'Halloween. J'essaie d'empêcher ça, alors soit vous aidez, soit vous retournez vous sauter comme des lapins. »

« Soyez pas vulgaire, Kaname-san. On vient, faudra bien quatre personnes pour mettre le bordel. Et après ça, Kiryu, tu nous expliqueras pourquoi tu nous donnes un coup de main, ok ? » parla enfin Kain.

« Il n'aime pas Halloween, tout bêtement. Maintenant taisez-vous et à l'action. » répondit le brun à sa place. Là-dessus, ils ouvrirent la porte avec discrétion. Chacun se dispersa dans la pièce et renversa les décorations et les quelques chaises qu'avaient apportés les Cross.

Enfin, aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus, ils repartirent dans les chambres, et Zéro fila par la fenêtre de son premier complice, direction son tour de garde. Et bien sûr, il ne fit aucun rapport à son père, il ne le faisait jamais quand il n'avait rien à signaler. Kaien et sa chère fille auraient une sacrée surprise le lendemain, et lui jouerait le parfait innocent, qu'il feignait d'être.

C'est exactement ce qui se passa le lendemain. Au matin, assez tôt, Yûki avec toute la discrétion dont elle est capable (aucune !) fila à la salle de bal. « AAAH! » Toute la Night Class fut réveillée par son cri épouvantablement strident! Tous la trouvèrent accroupie en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Yûki ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda innocemment Kaname, riant aux éclats intérieurement _'Bien fait, ça vous apprendra à ne pas m'écouter !'_ Les autres, y compris Akatsuki et son cousin, firent semblant de compatir mais tout aussi ravi secrètement de la voir désemparée. Ils préféraient ça, même si c'était horrible à voir et à entendre, que de tuer sans le vouloir des dizaines de gens.

« Ah ! Désolée Kuran-san. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, c'est juste que… oh non ! Rien, ce n'est rien de grave. Bon, allez, allez circulez y a rien à voir. » lança-t-elle à la cantonade, en essayant de refermer les portes maladroitement.

Peu concerné par la petite catastrophe qui l'avait mise dans cet état, les vampires rejoignirent leurs chambres pour faire leur nuit. La jeune fille aussitôt seule, rentra dans la pièce et referma la porte à double tour. Elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro. « Allô ? » « Papa, c'est une catastrophe, j'ai travaillé si dur et quelqu'un a tout saccagé. » « De quoi ? Ma pauvre petite, là rassures-toi ce n'est rien. Je viens t'aider et à nous deux on en finira vite. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'homme débarqua et remis tout en ordre avec sa fille. Par sureté, quand ils eurent terminé, Kaien ferma la porte à triple tour, et annula les quelques cours de danse prévus jusqu'à la soirée. Malgré cette précaution, les garçons récidivèrent, parvenant à crocheter la serrure, et cette fois Zéro n'était pas dans le coup, même s'il se doutait des coupables.

« ZERO ! Tu es absolument sûr que tu n'as rien entendu de suspect cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui ferais une chose pareille ? Non, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu serais plutôt à même de crier ce que tu penses. Tu ne t'abaisserais pas à ça. » lui déblatéra Kaien le lendemain du deuxième carnage.

Pour faire bonne figure, le garçon hocha la tête avec un petit sourire innocent. Deux secondes plus tard, il courrait dans les couloirs pour être à l'heure à son cours. Yûki, déjà devant la classe pour une fois, cogitait et finit par avoir une idée qu'elle qualifiait de génial. Elle allait installer des pièges dans la salle, il ne restait presque qu'une semaine avant la fête, elle ne voulait pas avoir à refaire la déco une troisième fois !

Le soir venu, elle mit sa pensée à exécution, toujours avec l'aide de son père. Sinon, elle aurait été capable de déclencher tous les pièges avant de pouvoir sortir. Dans le même temps, Zéro commença à en avoir assez de toute cette histoire. Il s'ingénia alors à prendre une initiative : de nouveau s'en prendre à la salle, mais cette fois y laisser un message, avec une écriture faussée, pour qu'enfin ça s'arrête.

Il refusait catégoriquement de participer encore à une énième fête où il ne serait qu'une fois de plus un garde du corps. Toujours à veiller à ce qu'aucun alcool ne soit apporté ou qu'il y ait du batifolage dans les coins. Non, et non, plus jamais ! Donc, à la nuit tombée, très discrètement, il se faufila dans le pavillon, et força la serrure de la salle.

Il ne put faire un pas sans déclencher un piège. Yûki avait eu la brillante idée de coincer, on ne sait comment, une poêle assez lourde sur le haut de la porte. Si le crâne de Zéro fut épargné, il ne put en dire autant de ses mains qui durent amortir la chute de l'objet. Il posa délicatement l'ustensile au sol, et redoubla de prudence. Il ne déclencha aucun autre piège et put inscrire grossièrement au mur son avertissement.

« Tenez-vous pour dit qu'Halloween est une fête maudite ! Oublier vos manigances ou vous serez condamnés. » Juste de quoi effrayer ses deux spectateurs, en faisant tomber encore quelques bricoles. Il s'en alla comme il était venu, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, à part la poêle qui gisait toujours au sol. Et le lendemain, un cri agaçant et à la limite de la folie retentit de nouveau.

Zéro fut de nouveau interroger mais il joua parfaitement l'innocent. N'en démordant pas, Kaien et sa brune repartirent à l'assaut de la déco, même s'ils frissonnaient à cause du message laissé par le fauteur de trouble. Avec un bon produit, ils purent effacer la phrase, mais elle resta gravée dans leurs têtes.

Pendant ce temps, l'heure du changement de classe entre la Day Class et la Night avait lieu. Kaname remarqua que Kiryu avait cette fois quelques difficultés à tenir les filles à distance. Il lui semblait qu'il avait difficile de bouger sa main. Il eu tôt fait de comprendre que c'était lui qui était à l'origine du troisième échec des Cross.

Une fois le rituel terminé, Zéro retourna à sa chambre. Il aimait prendre une douche avant de devoir aller passer sa nuit dehors. Cependant, force est de constater qu'on ne le laissait jamais tranquille dans sa douche. « Kiryu, je sais que c'est toi qui est l'auteur de ce massacre. Je dois dire que c'est bien joué. Ils ont été plus ébranlés qu'aux fois précédentes. Alors, je me dis que je peux te rendre la pareille, ce coup-ci. »

« Kuran, de un, je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous. De deux, tant mieux que ça les effraie, mais apparemment ça ne les empêche pas de continuer. Vraiment tarés et butés ces deux là. Et enfin, de trois, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma douche ? » répliqua légèrement énervé, et gêné, le garçon.

« Faut dire que c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui m'intéresse là. Bouges pas ça prendra qu'une minute. » répondit Kaname. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, et lécha la paume. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? » « Tu pourrais me dire merci, Kiryu, je te soigne. La salive des vampires peut soigner quelques blessures bénignes, comme la tienne. Mais bon, avec l'éducation de Cross, je ne peux pas espérer mieux. »

Le brun ne tarda pas, mais jeta malgré tout un petit coup d'œil à ce que cachait le rideau. Un faible merci lui parvint alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle d'eau. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête avant de filer par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte plus tôt.

'_Finalement, je l'ai peut-être mal jugé. Il m'a l'air plus intéressant d'un coup. Hé, hé, j'ai une excellente idée, qu'ils fassent leur petite fête, et je m'arrangerais avec Cross pour mon petit plan.' _pensa le Kuran en rentrant dans son pavillon.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Il avait l'excuse toute trouvée pour entrer sans éveiller les soupçons. C'est ainsi que le directeur vint entrebâiller la porte. « Oui, Kaname-kun, qu'y a-t-il ? » « J'ai entendu du bruit et je me demandais ce que vous faisiez ici. » répondit-il.

« Oh ! Heu, rien du tout, on aménage juste un peu la salle pour donner une nouvelle dimension aux prochains cours de danse. » Son sourire était crispé, et son vis-à-vis le vit tout de suite. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, commença-t-il, mais ça m'a l'air de sonner faux. Dois-je comprendre que vous cachez quelque chose ? »

Kaien fut un peu surpris, mais se reprit rapidement. « Autant que toi, quand tu dis que les vampires ne veulent pas participer à la fête que j'avais prévue. » Répondant au tac-o-tac, Kuran le nuança. « Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne voulait pas, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas. Il y a nuance. En fait, le jour d'Halloween est peut-être divertissant pour vous, mais pas pour nous. Il s'avère que c'est une date dont on ne se passerait bien, quoique parfois ça peut avoir du bon. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Cross pour entrevoir le problème. « Oh ! Mon dieu, nom d'un chien pourquoi ça ne m'est pas revenu plus tôt ! Je suis désolé Kaname-kun, j'avais complètement oublié que vous aviez un jour comme ça. Je comprends un peu tard pourquoi tu me disais non. Pardon, mais nous avons travaillé tellement dur… »

« Pas de problème Kaien. » Kaname lui sourit gentiment. « Cependant, vous comprendrez qu'il peut y avoir des risques. Aussi, j'aimerais qu'au moins un chargé de discipline surveille notre couloir. C'est possible ? » L'homme hocha la tête rassuré d'enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. « Bien sûr, ça tombe bien, Zéro n'aime pas ce genre de fête. Il n'aura qu'à vous surveillez. Désolé que ce ne soit pas Yûki, mais tu comprends, elle est fragile et c'est mon bébé. Alors que je sais que Zéro-kun est plus fort et à même de vous gérer ce soir-là. »

« Ce sera parfait merci. Excusez-moi, alors de vous avoir dérangé, je vais retourner en cours. » le salua le brun. Il étira un sourire discret mais fier quand il tourna le dos à son ami. _'Tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Bientôt, je pourrais enfin goûter à un joli spécimen.' _

Les jours passèrent vite, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas faire attendre le vampire trop longtemps. La fête eut bien lieu dans la salle de bal et les élèves étaient ravis, même si leurs vedettes préférées ne pouvaient se joindre à eux. Quel dommage, qu'ils aient tous eu un empêchement.

Et deux étages plus hauts, un pauvre garçon était obligé de faire le pied de grue dans le couloir des chambres à coucher. Pas que la fête l'attirait, mais il aurait préféré resté dans son lit. A onze heures piles, il entendit du bruit dans une des chambres. Elles étaient toutes fermées à clés par sécurité mais il préférait rester vigilant.

Malgré tout, son geste se figea quand des bruits largement évocateurs se firent entendre dans la chambre d'Aidô et de Kain. _'Ils ne peuvent pas se contrôler, ils ne peuvent pas se contrôler !'_ se répétait sans cesse zéro, pour qui ces bruits étaient une torture. Oui, une torture, parce qu'il imaginait parfaitement le blond gémissant sous les caresses buccales et les morsures de son sexy cousin, et les autres qui commençaient à s'y mettre.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, si bien que sans surprise une érection pointa le bout de son nez assez rapidement. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entendit un bruit suspect, un verrou qu'on bougeait. « Ah non alors ! » Aussitôt, le garçon détecta la porte fautive et s'écroula dessus. « Bordel ! Kuran maîtrise toi ! Je te le dirais pas deux fois, t'es le plus dangereux de vous tous. »

« Mais, je me contrôle, Kiryu, pas de souci. » L'argenté remarqua qu'il le regardait par l'interstice. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » murmura l'humain. « Deux fois rien, je m'approvisionne. » Sans plus tarder, le brun ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant tomber l'agneau dans son antre. En quelques secondes, la porte était fermée à double tour, et le bras de Zéro prit dans un étau.

'_Putain, leur force décuple en plus, je crois que je suis très mal barré.' _s'alarma l'argenté. Il fut jeté sur le divan face à la fenêtre, et regarda un peu paniqué son ennemi. _'Gloups, chasseur à deux heures ! Sauve qui peut !'_ Le jeune garçon tenta de filer mais son chemin fut bloqué, un Kuran très affamé ne laissait jamais filer sa proie, sous aucun prétexte.

« Kuran, on est ennemis, t'as oublié ? Alors redescends sur terre tout de suite. Et laisse-moi sortir. » Le vampire fit mine de réfléchir, l'autre en profita pour essayer de s'évader une nouvelle fois. Mais encore une fois, il fut immobilisé, sans échappatoire. « A la réflexion, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre que des ennemis peuvent en réalité cacher des sentiments très chauds pour leur adversaire. Tu comprends, Zéro ? Tu vas vite me supplier de continuer, parce que tu en as tout autant envie que moi. »

'_Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux putain ?'_ paniqua l'innocente proie. Et pendant sa courte réflexion, un vampire très sexy se léchait les lèvres en imaginant tout ce qu'il allait faire à son agneau. Zéro revint enfin sur terre quand il vit le séducteur approché dangereusement de sa bouche. L'argenté resta figé, trop surpris par la tournure des événements. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de perdre sa virginité ainsi, même si c'était Kuran qui revenait souvent dans ses visions érotiques, allez savoir pourquoi.

Une paire de lèvres impatiente vinrent s'appuyer sur sa bouche, et engagea un délicieux ballet. Le jeune humain ne résista pas évidemment et laissa Kuran le dominer intimement. Ce dernier fut ravi que ce soit si facile. L'échange fut intense, Zéro s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il devait être plus doué qu'il ne le pensait.

Cependant, Zéro avait une autre idée en tête, encore en totale opposition avec les projets de Kaname pour lui. Le vampire fut enlacé doucement, et amené à s'asseoir sur le divan. Là, Zéro en profita pour se relever sur ses genoux et faire basculer son vis-à-vis sur le canapé, là où il était quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pour le distraire, l'argenté l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, dominant cette fois le tango qui se déroulait dans leurs bouches. Un gémissement se fit entendre, c'était mauvais, il était temps maintenant. Il ne devait pas s'attarder ou il ne pourrait plus résister au vampire en chaleur.

Par chance, Kaname avait fermé les yeux, et sa proie s'était arrangée pour qu'il ne l'enlace pas, dérouté par son baiser si lent et sensuel. Ainsi donc, sans faire de bruit, Kiryu se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

Manque de pot, l'entrée était verrouillée. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'échapper, Zéro-chan. Reviens ici, et résignes-toi, on va faire l'amour ici et maintenant. » lança Kaname, toujours installé sur son divan.

« Kuran, tu sembles oublié que je suis de garde ! Et si jamais un de tes amis se faisait la malle, hein ? » argumenta Zéro. Argument vite démonté par l'intervention du président de la Night Class. « Aucun risque. On a fermé les portes à double tour, et ils sont trop occupés à déchaîner leur passion dans leur lit. Alors, amènes-toi que j'aie ma dose de sexe. »

Le chargé de discipline rougit face aux paroles vulgaires, et néanmoins excitantes, du vampire surchauffé. Malgré toute la tentation incarnée de ce beau parleur, Zéro s'acharna sur le verrou. Ni une, ni deux, la bête assoiffée de sexe se déplaça rapidement, referma le verrou, et choppa son presque amant, dans ses bras, le prenant en princesse.

« Lâches-moi, Kuran ! » « Non, C'est le seul jour où je peux me permettre de me laisser aller. Et maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te délivrerais plus. Tu resteras dans ce lit avec moi toute la nuit, et s'il le faut je t'attacherai. » Ils étaient enfin arrivés au lit, Kaname le déposa prestement, mais en douceur, et le surplomba aussitôt.

Son regard était rouge et exhalait le vice et le désir. Sans plus s'attarder, il se jeta à nouveau sur les délicieuses lèvres de son amant et l'étouffa presque, tant il fouillait la cavité chaude avec ardeur. Zéro en gémit de plaisir et ne lutta pas pour la dominance cette fois.

Tout en embrassant son partenaire, Kaname le bloquait avec ses mains sur ses épaules, l'une d'elles partit doucement explorer la chemise du garçon. Discrètement, les boutons furent dégrafés et un joli torse fut dévoilé. Notre vampire préféré délaissa alors les lèvres gonflées de son argenté pour descendre taquiner la moindre parcelle de peau à disposition.

Il s'amusa à lécher et suçoter tout les muscles saillants, les clavicules, bref, tout le haut du corps de son Zéro chéri. Lorsqu'il passa sur les tétons, il s'acharna à les rendre complètement sensibles, en les mordant durement, et les suçant avec force. Si Zéro en avait été capable, à ce moment-là, Kuran aurait eu les tympans massacrés. Non mais fallait pas les torturer ainsi ses boutons de chairs, c'est qu'ils sont sensibles bon sang.

Kaname lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, un Zéro nu le suppliant de le prendre vite et bien. Son acharnement sur le torse de son compagnon eut rapidement l'effet qu'il escomptait. Il avait été si passionné que le sang coulait lentement sur le torse de son soumis. Le brun s'employa donc à recueillir le liquide et à le laisser couler dans sa gorge, lui tirant un soupir de satisfaction. Le sang et le sexe, un soir d'Halloween, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour être complet.

Une fois qu'il eut nettoyé toute la source de vie, il revint partager un baiser ensanglanté avec son amant. Celui-ci ne sentit rien d'autre que le baiser, le goût n'avait que peut d'importance tant que Kuran n'arrêtait pas. C'était encore mieux que ses rêves les plus cochons.

Kaname le voyait parfaitement apprécié ce qu'il lui faisait subir, et n'en était que plus pressé d'en arriver au plat de résistance. Aussi, il dériva de nouveau sa bouche sur le corps alangui et traça un sillon de feu jusqu'au nombril de son amant, pénétrant le petit trou comme il le ferait bientôt avec autre chose.

Malgré son emportement, Kuran notait que son partenaire restait bien trop passif, il se décida alors à le faire participer plus à cette activité forte intéressante. « Zéro, il est temps de me montrer tes talents. Suces-moi. » En lui ordonnant cela, le vampire se positionna sur ses genoux devant la bouche entrouverte de Zéro pendait maintenant son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Il ne savait quand il avait enlevé son pantalon mais le jeune garçon obéit prestement, engouffrant la hampe, monstrueusement tendue.

L'argenté suça d'abord doucement le bout et le lécha doucement, avant de prendre subitement d'une main la base de l'organe et de jouer avec l'autre sur les boules pleines. Tout cela, Kaname le sentit parfaitement et se mordit la lèvre, ça c'était vraiment bon, tout ce qu'il attendait de son petit copain.

Ce délicieux moment fut arrêté quelques minutes plus tard, et non sans mal, par le vampire avant qu'il ne se répande. Alors à son tour, il vint donner une attention particulière au pénis de son amant. Il engloba entièrement la verge, et le lécha de tout son long, lentement et en des mouvements irréguliers qui firent geindre de plaisir la victime.

Une fois tous deux bien durs et droits, Kaname fouilla rapidement sa commode et nimba ses doigts de l'huile qu'il avait prévu pour l'occasion. Il détourna l'attention de Zéro en l'embrassant alors qu'il enfonçait doucement ses doigts dans l'antre vierge. Après quelques minutes, Kiryu sembla se détendre, il rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt qui furent acceptés non sans mal par le trou de son chéri.

Après de multiples mouvements de ciseaux et de mots rassurants, Kuran laissa enfin son sexe glissé dans le corps de son amant. C'était toujours étroit, et il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse se mouvoir dans le corps de son homme. Enfin, les vas-et-viens débutèrent, progressivement ils se firent plus prononcés et plus adroits. Zéro en criait tellement sa prostate lui envoyait de doux frissons, touchée à chaque fois par le vampire. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel assez vite avec ce rythme effréné, et se répandirent vite et bien.

Ils se reposèrent un peu avant de reprendre leur nuit de sexe débridée, satisfaisant quelques fantasmes de Kaname, comme faire l'amour dans la douche. Et certains avaient, dans d'autres chambres, pris exemple sur eux et réaliser quelques secrets intimes qu'ils cachaient.

Le lendemain, tout redevint normal. Enfin, presque ! Kain et Aidô ne changèrent pas leurs habitudes à se sauter dessus un peu partout, mais le couple Kuran/Kiryu profitait désormais de tous les coins de l'école pour assouvir leurs pulsions. De ce fait, ils furent un jour surpris par le directeur, et par Yûki, qui leur firent évidemment une scène énorme alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu entre eux. Bref, un quotidien normal dans cette école exceptionnelle.

Voilà, reviews please ? (Yeux de chat botté mimis et larmoyants)


End file.
